Lessons Learned
by aubrey.ann.grace
Summary: Rachel Berry was angry. Livid, even.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so I know that I have TWO unfinished Heroes stories to work on but, seriously, I've lost my inspiration. If it ever comes back then I will finish those. But, until then, I have this. I was a little late to the Glee party but now that I've arrived, I have TONS of ideas swimming around in my head. Puck refuses to leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. If I did I would not be wasting time writing fanfiction because I would be playing out my dirty fantasies with Puck tied to my bed. =)

BTW, Rachel had sex with Jesse in 'The Power of Madonna' and so he doesn't transfer to McKinley.

* * *

Rachel Berry was angry. Livid, even. It wasn't because Finn had lied to her—and, yes, she knew that he had had sex with Santana. _Honestly, did he think that Santana wouldn't brag?_—although, if there weren't more pressing matters to focus on then she would have taken serious issue with that. No, her current state of irrationality had nothing to do with the boy who had held her heart for months. It also wasn't because of the _B_ she had gotten on her English paper, or the rude drawing from Quinn that she had found in her locker yesterday, or even the slushie facial she had received that morning from David Karofsky. It did, however, have everything to do with her boyfriend—_ex-boyfriend_, she reminded herself—and his harsh words to her the previous evening.

There were things that she wasn't good at. Sports, for instance, or cooking both fell into that category. She was okay with not being good at those things though because she had never truly attempted to be good at them. She was confident that if she wanted to be good at them, then she would be and that was because she was good at everything that she attempted. She had set her mind to being a performer when she was still a toddler and she had excelled at that. She had set her mind to having good, _amazing_, grades on her first day of preschool and she was in the top five percent of her class. So, when someone told Rachel Berry that she was bad at something, it did not sit well.

This was why she was furious. Sex with Jesse had been mediocre, at best. Not that she had anything to compare it to but she knew, _she just knew_, that sex was supposed to be better than what it had been with him. It wasn't enough to make her want to break up with him—_even though I was only dating him because Finn dumped me_—but he, however, had seemed to have other plans. Her fury only grew as she remembered his words.

_I can't be with a girl who's bad in bed._

Rachel Berry was not bad at anything.

It was her free period, a time she normally spent practicing in the choir room for anything glee related. However, today was different because she could hear someone strumming a guitar through the door. _This is just not my day_. She knew it had to be either Artie or Puck since they were the only two in glee who could play the guitar but when she heard the first lines of some country song that she didn't know slip out of the player's mouth, she knew exactly who it was.

And a plan began to form in her mind.

* * *

Puck was exhausted. Like, literally. He wasn't complaining though. Yeah, shit had hit the fan when Berry opened her big mouth and told Finn about the baby but now that things had settled down it was cool. Finn was talking to him again and, yeah, he knew that they wouldn't ever be best friends again or anything, but at least they were on speaking terms. His badassness was off the fucking charts too. Quinn was living in his house until the baby was born since her parents had told her in no uncertain terms that there was no way she was going back to their house in _that condition_. It was great and all, and Quinn totally understood that he wanted to be there for her and his kid and that them dating was a shitty idea, but his mother wouldn't let her have bacon. And the girl craved fucking bacon.

Which was why he was exhausted. She had woken him up at three in the morning to go to the 24-hour diner to buy her bacon. Extra crispy. By the time he had gotten back to the house she was already back to sleep. He had tried to go back to sleep too but couldn't do it and just ended up tossing and turning for another two hours. She never did eat the bacon.

He had used his _headache_ excuse for his second period math class and now during fifth period biology, he was just skipping. He would be outside on the bleachers but it was fucking raining. So instead he was in the choir room working on shit for glee. They had that dumbass Madonna assignment to do and he figured he should get it out of the way. So he had gotten his guitar out and found the tabs to 'Skin'. It was a pretty decent song but he was just not feeling this assignment.

So instead of working on it anymore he started to play 'Something Like That' by Tim McGraw. He wasn't really trying to make it any good since he was just fucking around. So he was a little surprised when Berry walked into the room singing praises to his _musical ability_.

"What do you want?" he questions suspiciously. He may be dumb but he's not a complete idiot. And Berry never praises anyone without critiquing them too.

"I can't simply compliment my teammate?" She returns innocently and now he knows something's up.

"Alright Berry, what the fuck is up with you?"

She rolls her eyes and shrugs. "I need your help."

"No. Whatever it is, no."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Every time you need help somebody ends up with a slushie in the face. I'm not up for it. Sorry." He says and then sees her start to pout. See, here's the thing, Puck doesn't like crying girls. And pouting can easily turn to crying. Which is why he says, "Fine Berry, what is it?"

She smiles brightly. "I need you to help me acquire excellent skills in bed."

He chokes on air. _Skills in bed?_ _What the fuck?_ "I'm sorry. Did you just say you want me to teach you how to have sex?" His voice is laced with disbelief and he's sure if he saw his face right now then his expression would also be full of it too.

"Yes. It's come to my attention that I'm _bad_ in bed and Rachel Berry is not bad at anything." She's totally fucking serious.

"So you gave it up to that St. James kid?" He asks and can tell she's about to deny it. "And don't even try to say that you broke up with him for the team or whatever. I'm not an idiot."

She nods in agreement. "Yes. I had sex with Jesse and he told me that I was bad at it."

"And I thought I was a douche bag." He comments. "So you just want to learn how to fuck?"

She winces at his choice of words. "Well, I wouldn't put it so eloquently, but yes Noah. That is what I wish for you to teach me."

"And what do I get out of it?"

She rolls her eyes again. "Well, other than free sex that you don't have to work for, I happen to know that you are failing math. A by product of not going, I'm sure, but nevertheless, I will tutor you."

She had him at free sex. But the math shit was pretty cool too since it would get his mother off his back and he wouldn't feel like such a bad Jew all the time.

"Alright."

* * *

Author's Note: If it sucks completely, then please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was totally blown away by the response to the first chapter! I was definately not expecting it. I wrote and rewrote this chapter about eight times and I'm still not really happy with it. But, I hope you guys enjoy it.

And thanks again for all of the reviews. It made my day.

=)

* * *

Rachel was almost positive that she had lost her mind. When she had asked Puck to teach her how to have sex she had thought it was a good idea. It clearly was not even in the same realm as a good idea. They were at glee practice and he seemed to be taking every opportunity to _touch_ her. And, they weren't just innocent touches on the arm.

No, he had come into the room—late—and sat down right beside her. She hadn't missed the smirk that he shot Finn at the boy's suspicious look, which wasn't that different than his confused look. And anytime that he felt no one was watching them he would brush his hand over her thigh, or down her back, or that spot behind her ear that he had found in their short eight day relationship. He was driving her _insane_.

And then when they had to sing it got worse. Mr. Schue decided that she and Puck needed to be paired together for this particular piece of choreography. He would spin her out, pull her back into his chest, and trail his hands down her stomach teasingly. Then when her back would have to rest against his front and his hands were supposed to _rest_ on her hips, he would slip them just a little bit lower to an area that was most certainly not appropriate for glee practice. She was, literally, on fire. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched and she would forget the lyrics to their song when he would dip his head into the crook of her neck and nip at her collarbone.

Needless to say, when Mr. Schue finally called it a day, she was ready to bolt from the room. But that plan was interrupted by Puck's, admittedly lovely, arm blocking her from retrieving her bag. After shooting a glare in his direction, she turned to say her goodbyes to the other members because she really did not want to cause a scene where she would be forced to answer any questions.

"Lessons start tonight." He whispered into her ear as he came up behind her and her body went stiff as the chill bumps broke out across her skin.

"Tonight?" she squeaked.

"Tonight." He confirmed.

He was out of the room before Rachel had the presence of mind to respond.

* * *

Rachel was almost positive that she had lost her mind.

Noah had come over after dinner on the pretense that they had an assignment for glee to work on. Her fathers had sent him right up to her room and he had closed the door behind him. She barely had time to register his presence before his hands were pulling her hips to his body and his lips were hungrily attacking hers. She could barely think straight, which wasn't a surprise. Even when they were dating his kisses had ignited something inside of her that she had yet to find with someone else. She had chalked it up to his incredible aptitude in the art.

She lets a loan guttural moan when his lips begin to travel down her neck. "Noah…Noah, stop." She manages to get out.

"What's wrong babe?" he questions as he pulls back.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to be good in bed." She tells him as she sits down on her bed.

"What? Do you want like a tutorial or something? Cause, I gotta be honest with you Berry, the best way to get good at sex is to practice." He finishes with a leer.

She bristles at that. "Oh."

"Look, you're fucking sexy as hell with those short skirts and you know that. I mean, you could do without the animal sweaters but those knee socks are what every teenage boy's wet dream is made of." She can feel her eyes widen. "But St. James fucked your confidence up."

"I don't see what that has to do with this situation."

He rolls his eyes. "It has everything to do with sex Berry. Yeah, practice makes perfect but if you don't have the confidence to go along with it then it's kind of pathetic."

A light bulb goes off in her head. "So, what you're saying is that you're good at sex because you believe you're good at."

"Well, yeah, that's part of it but I've been doing it a while, too."

"Practice makes perfect." She reiterates and he nods. "I…I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet. I mean again." She admits.

His look is quizzical. "What else did you do with that douche bag?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"Well, we um, made out. A lot." She tells him.

"That's it? There was no foreplay or anything?"

"No." his eyes widen comically at that admission.

"No wonder you were bad at it." Her back stiffens and she's sure that she looks as angry as she feels. _How dare he insult me like that_. "Chill Berry." He tells her. "You were a fucking virgin. Douche bag shoulda known that he had to warm you up before sticking it in."

"Oh." His language was absolutely atrocious in her opinion but she didn't comment because he was basically saying that her lack of skills didn't mean she was bad. It just meant that Jesse hadn't properly done his job. She could agree with that.

"We've got a lot of work to do Berry."

"What do you mean?"

"Babe, by the time we get to Regionals that douche bag is going to be beggin' you take him back. And, of course, we're going to fucking kill Vocal Adrenaline."

She smiles at his enthusiasm.

* * *

They spend every afternoon together for the rest of the week. They don't speak at school. Not outside of glee. But they share these secretive looks in the halls. He respects the fact that she's not ready to do more with him than make out but he does teach her where to touch a guy to make them crazy when they're doing that. She considers it lesson number one and she's pretty sure that she's mastered it because when they were on her bed Thursday night she let her hand slide down from his shoulder and settles it at the waistband of his jeans.

She can't help but remember how at ease he made her the week they were dating. She had been able to just be herself. There were no expectations and she had been able to relax in his company. It was refreshing. And, now that feeling was coming back. She wonders why she couldn't be happy with him, why she had given up such a comfortable relationship with a boy that lit a fire in her stomach every time he touched her. But then she reminds herself that she had wanted Finn.

There was one thing that her relationship with Jesse had done and that was to force her out of her asinine obsession with Finn. It wasn't that Finn wasn't a great guy, because he was—even if he was a little on the slow side. But she had realized that Finn would always be too concerned with his reputation to have an honest relationship with her. The realization made her mourn the loss of her first love. And he was. Finn would always be her first love and Jesse would always be the one she gave her virginity to.

But Noah? There was something different about him when he was with her. Something lighter, happier even. She found herself wanting to spend more and more time with him and that realization surprised her. _He's such an enigma. One that I would very much like to figure out_.

"Rachel?" she heard a familiar voice ask and turned to see Quinn standing beside her locker.

"Hello Quinn." She returned politely.

"What are you wearing?" the blonde asks her and Rachel furrows her eyebrow before looking down at her brown skirt and sweater with a very nice owl on it.

"Clothes." She says hesitantly.

"Look, I know we're not friends. Not even close. But if you're going to get Puck to date you then you have got to stop dressing like a toddler."

"I don't want to date Puck." She protests

"Try that line on someone else Rachel. I get it. He's Puck. He's just got this way of making you feel completely comfortable with him when he cares about you. And the look you have when you look at him? I've had that look."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And, you didn't want to be with Puck, remember?" Rachel shoots back at the former Cheerio.

"No. Not when he got me pregnant. But I've known Puck my whole life and there was a time before I started dating Finn, perfect Finn that I wanted to be with Puck." Quinn tells her and Rachel's heart softens towards the blonde somewhat. "And I happen to know that Puck's been at your house everyday this week."

"We're working on…"

"Don't even say project. I'm not an idiot."

"What is the point of this conversation Quinn?" Rachel changes the subject instead of arguing that point.

"Puck likes you. I don't even think he knows it yet, but he does. And whatever is going on between you two is your business but this?" she points to Rachel's sweater. "This isn't going to work." Rachel eyes her suspiciously. The last time someone tried to give her a make over, she ended up looking like an idiot. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I'm going to help you so that I don't have to spend more time listening to Puck's insane theories on how the Mario Brothers changed civilization?"

Rachel laughs because that's honestly something Puck would theorize. She's not exactly sure that she can trust Quinn but she figures that it couldn't hurt to update her image. It would make Jesse even more jealous at Regionals.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the butterflies in her stomach when she was around Puck.

* * *

End.


End file.
